


I Saw My Future In An Instant

by RedPensandGreenArrows



Series: Going to the Chapel... [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance, Song fic, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPensandGreenArrows/pseuds/RedPensandGreenArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day was perfect, Oliver was dancing, and Felicity was happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw My Future In An Instant

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to marniforolicity (tumblr) who asked for another dancing fic, but one where Oliver sang or hummed to Felicity while dancing. This fic is not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you all enjoy!

Felicity was giddy. The smile she currently wore firmly planted on her face since her eyes locked with Oliver's at the other end of the aisle. Today was her wedding day and everything exceeded expectations in her opinion. Her dress was perfect, the bridal party looked perfect, Oliver's vows were perfect... To borrow the words of her now-husband, Felicity was  _happy_.

Presently, the couple sat at the head table, relaxing from the delicious meal they just shared before the rest of the wedding reception got underway. Both leaning towards the other, their right hands lay clasped in Oliver's lap as his left arm rested behind Felicity, his thumb casually brushing the base of her neck. Lost in their own thoughts, they enjoyed gazing out at their gathered friends and family. However, it wasn't long before Felicity's daydreaming was broken by a kiss on the back of her hand.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Queen?"

Felicity's smile grew impossibly wider. She doubted she would ever get over the fact that she was now going to be called  _Mrs. Queen_ , but most of her excitement came from the fact she was going to share a dance with her husband. Oliver willing to dance was a rare occurrence, so Felicity jumped at any chance she got. The cherry-on-top: Oliver chose the song for their first dance himself. He happily bowed out of the wedding planning, leaving everything to Felicity and his sister, but his only request being that he could choose the song for their dance. She gladly accepted, and now, as he led her out onto the dance floor, she was finally going to hear what he picked.

Coming to a stop in the middle of the dance floor, Oliver gently grasped Felicity's right hand with his left and slid his right arm around her waist until his hand rested in the small of back. Felicity laid her left hand on his shoulder and breathed deeply as her husband gathered her close. The DJ's announcement of their first dance became muddled noise in the background as the couple got lost in the moment. Their gazes lingered until Oliver broke away and signaled to the lone pianist off to the side of the dance floor.

Turning back to Felicity, Oliver brushed his nose against hers and mouthed 'I love you', pulling her close until she rested her head on his chest. A smooth, sweet melody swept through the room and Felicity let her eyes fall closed as Oliver led them in a simple swaying motion; she didn't want to miss a word of the song.

__[Maybe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7t6fA2daMrU) it's intuition  
_Some things you just don't question_  
_Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant  
_ _And there it goes, I found my best friend_

Felicity smiled as Oliver leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss following those two words. She recognized the song immediately; however, this acoustic version moved a bit a slower than the original and the words sounded more fervid with only the piano to accompany them. Knowing that Oliver meant every word being sung, emotions gripped Felicity's heart tightly. She clung to Oliver, looping her arms over his shoulders and burying her face in the crook of his neck. In turn, Oliver held her tightly, his hands spanning across the open back of her dress. Much to her surprise and delight, Oliver began to lowly hum along with the song as it entered the chorus.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you  
_ _I have been waiting all my life_

Warring with her emotions, Felicity fought to keep the tears from falling. Keeping the mantra ' _Thea will kill me if I ruin my makeup_ ' in her mind helped until she felt Oliver's Adam's apple bob at the end of the chorus. He was as affected by this moment as she was and that's when she gave up the fight. Tears escaped from the corners of her eyes and she pressed her lips fervently against the pulse point on his neck, hoping at least to keep the sobs at bay. Through it all, Oliver never stopped his humming or faltered in step.

_There's just no rhyme or reason_  
_Only a sense of completion_  
_And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
_ _I'm searching for, I found my way home_

Oliver and Felicity lost themselves in the music, everything and everyone fading away. After a brief interlude, the song began to draw to a close. The pianist lightened his touch and the tone of his voice softened as he sang the second to last repeat of the chorus. Shocking Felicity once more, Oliver turned his head until his lips pressed near her ear. As the pianist began to sing, Oliver joined him and serenaded his wife with the words he had chosen for her.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you  
_ _I have been waiting all my life_

The floodgates opened fully. Felicity fisted her hands around the lapels of his tux, because for as little as Oliver danced, he sang even less. For a man who felt so broken and undeserving of any happiness, Oliver truly loved with his whole being. In that moment Felicity vowed – just as she had earlier that day – Oliver would always know her love. Just as she always knew and never doubted his.

As the final noted faded away, the couple stopped moving and the room burst into cheers and applause, but neither seemed to notice. Felicity's face might have been completely tear stained, but she knew her eyes reflected the same glistening look of love and adoration Oliver was giving her. Clasping his face in her hands, Felicity brought her husband's lip crashing onto hers and poured everything words couldn't express into the kiss.

She beamed up at her husband as they parted. "Oliver Queen, you have not failed this wife."

Chuckling, he kissed her once more, "And I promise to do everything in my power to keep that statement true."

"I doubt you'll have any problem."

Wrapped in each other's arms, the couple continued to enjoy their moment as the DJ announced that Mr. and Mrs. Queen invited all friends and family gathered to join them on the dance floor for the next song. And as perfect day turned into perfect night, one thing remained absolutely certain: Felicity Queen was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are many songs out there that just scream Olicity, but I came back to the words from I Knew I Loved You every time (link to the song attacked to the lyrics in the story). I felt like it really fit with what Oliver would want to express to Felicity, especially with this beautiful acoustic version. I hope you agree and like the choice.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear what you think. Until next time!
> 
> -RedPens&GreenArrows (celticsparrow517 on tumblr)


End file.
